Blaine It On The Alcohol
by Trebla
Summary: After Rachel's party, Kurt finds himself as the object of Blaine's drunken confessions.


wow, that felt good. i just whipped this up after watching the newest Glee episode. it felt so fantastic to finally finish a work again, even if it's a little pipsqueak like a lot of my works have been lately. XP i keep trying to drudge through this novel i wanna finish, or the script i'm doing for Doctor Who, but i just can't do it in one sitting. i have commitment issues, i know...i'm trying, okay? in the meantime, eat this bit of Klaine and enjoy it.

* * *

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt scolded his wailing friend. "Normally you have the voice of an angel, but tonight you sound like a dying cat. And believe me, I've heard enough to know."

Having been confronted with the somewhat disastrous aftermath of Rachel's alcohol-soaked party, the pale young Warbler had begged for Finn to lend him his car to ferry Blaine back home a bit early. Finn had readily agreed, and, returning to the party to fulfill his role as Designated Driver, left the two Dalton attendees struggling to make their way up the stairs and into Kurt's room. Blaine was proving to be no help in his drunken state, and added to the dirty limericks and drunken renditions of Ke$ha, Kurt was about ready to just dump him in the stairwell and deal with it in the morning.

"Come on now, Blaine, almost there...That's right, into the bed, now," Kurt coaxed. Blaine flopped onto the bed and lay with limbs splayed out like a rag doll. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and closed his door, making sure to lock it in case Blaine decided it was a good idea to wander around his house and have an encounter with his father. Kurt shuddered slightly, horrified at the outcome of such a meeting.

Kurt helped Blaine out of his shoes and coat, arranging both neatly on a chair for Blaine to pick up in the morning. He paused, suddenly struck with the realization that _Blaine was in his room. _Not just hanging out, browsing through online shopping catalogues, but sleeping over. _On his bed. _

Kurt bit his lip as a rush of blood rose to his cheeks. "Thank goodness you're trashed," he murmured to the tousled black head beside him. "If I wanted to take advantage of you now, you probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning."

Hmm.

No, no. Kurt shook himself, mentally scolding. _You shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this. Blaine trusts you, doesn't he? What kind of friend would you be, if you didn't uphold that trust?_

_Except he wouldn't know... _Sang back the evil part of his mind. _And let's face it, he'd probably love it if he did. You're just that good._

"I am pretty good," Kurt murmured to himself. There was a muffled laugh, and Blaine rolled over slowly, grinning goofily at his companion.

"You're not just good, you're _fantastic,_" he slurred. Kurt chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"You're drunk, Blaine," he tried to say, but his friend spoke over him.

"No, no no, no no no no no, _listen_," the senior Warbler said, struggling to sit up. Kurt helped him with it, and Blaine slung an arm around the other's shoulders, bringing him close. His breath stank of alcohol, making Kurt's stomach churn, but he didn't pull away, if only to humor his shitfaced friend.

"Kurt...Kurt Kurt Kurt," Blaine began, seeming to find enjoyment in the repetition of words. "You...you have no idea just how...absolutely _amazing _you are. I mean, c'mon!" He laughed uproariously, and Kurt shushed him, a grin beginning to form on his face. "No, you shhh, I'm trying to say something important. Anyway...you. Right." Blaine began to tick the points off on his fingers as he spoke, not noticing he used one more than once. "You sing...wonderfully. I mean, really great. I could go on all day about that, but I won't. 'Cause it's nighttime... Two!...you're such a nice guy, I mean, I would'a slugged that Karofsky bastard in the face- I've had dreams about that, actually, they were dreams about you..." Blaine seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment, staring off into the distance with a glazed look in his eyes. Kurt laughed, snapping his fingers in front of the other boy's face.

"Come on, what's three?" he said, positively enjoying himself. Blaine came to with a start, looking around confusedly before seeming to remember what was going on.

"Oh. Oh! Um...C, well, you're just lovely, positively gorgeous, have I ever told you that? I should say it more often, you're such a handsome devil..." Blaine mumbled a bit to himself before continuing. "Five...no, wait, three..." He frowned, confused.

"Four, darling," Kurt reminded him gently, unable to resist adding the pet name at the end.

"Thank you, honeypot, four...your eyes really are like starlight. And you have such beautiful fur..." Blaine gazed at him with something Kurt was almost afraid to identify as adoration. He giggled at the _Aristocats_ reference all the same.

"I'll take that as a compliment to my eyes and taste in fashion," he said with a smile. Blaine bobbed his head up and down, resting it on Kurt's shoulder. He put his arms around the boy's waist and squeezed tight.

"I saved the best for last..." he said, suddenly sounding very sober. Kurt laughed and looked down at him.

"After all this, I expect it'll be something anticlimactic, like you're a vegetarian or that you're allergic to cats," he said with a smile. Blaine looked at him seriously, shaking his head.

"No, no...Kurt." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt. He held the stare so long, Kurt was afraid he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"I love you."

And then he leaned over and promptly threw up in the wastebasket.


End file.
